wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarby wulkanu/I/14
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIV. Eksploatacja. Optymizm Summy Skim’a nie trwał długo. Obudziwszy się nazajutrz, powrócił do swych zwykłych zapatrywań, którym pod wpływem niewytłumaczonej przyczyny sprzeniewierzył się przez chwilę. Skoro stwierdził, że jego przewidywania się sprawdziły, wpadł w zły humor, o ile mogło się nań zdobyć jego łagodne z natury usposobienie. Tak więc Ben Raddle do chwili kiedy będzie mógł sprzedać działkę, będzie ją eksploatował. Kto wie nawet, czy ją odstąpi kiedykolwiek!… – Nieszczęśliwa godzina – powtarzał sobie rozważny Summy Skim. – Ach! wuju Josias!… Jeżeli staliśmy się kopaczami, zbieraczami złota, poszukiwaczami złota, czy, mojem zdaniem, poszukiwaczami nędzy, to tobie, wuju, zawdzięczamy… Dość zbliżyć rękę do tej maszyny, aby porwała całego człowieka… zima nadejdzie i nie powrócimy do Montrealu!… Zima w Klondike!… z mrozami, dla których trzeba było fabrykować rozkoszne termometry o skali wskazującej poniżej zera tyle stopni, ile nie wskazuje ich powyżej zera żaden inny termometr! Co za perspektywa! O, wuju Josias, wuju Josias! Takim myślom oddawał się Summy Skim. Ale czy to pod wpływem filozoficznego swego usposobienia, czy też z innej jakiej przyczyny, dość że jego przekonania straciły już moc dawną. Czyż Summy Skim miałby się zmienić i spokojny obywatel z Green Valley miałby znaleźć upodobanie w życiu koczowniczem? Pora dla eksploatacji na Yukonie dopiero się zaczęła. Od dwu zaledwie tygodni pod wpływem odwilży grunt rozmiękł i na rzekach znikła powłoka lodowa. Jeżeli ziemia, stwardniała od wielkich mrozów, stawiała gdzie niegdzie pewien opór, kilof i motyka mogły mu podołać. Do warstwy złotodajnej można się było dostać bez obawy, że ściany szybu, zamarznięte przez zimę, zapadną się niebawem. Nie mając narzędzi udoskonalonych, gdyż na działce nie było odpowiednich maszyn, Ben Raddle musiał zadowolić się miską i płóczką, tak zwaną pan w języku kopaczy. Wszelako pierwotny ten sposób eksploatacji był poniekąd wystarczający dla działek sąsiadujących z Forty Miles Creek. Zato kopalnie złota górskie potrzebują narzędzi bardziej udoskonalonych. Maszyny tłokowe, służące do miażdżenia kwarcu, były już w użyciu w pokładach górzystych Klondike z równem powodzeniem, jak i w innych kopalniach Kanady i Kolumbji angielskiej. Ben Raddle, dla urzeczywistnienia swoich zamiarów, nie mógł znaleźć cenniejszego pomocnika od nadzorcy Lorique’a. Człowiek ten, niezwykle biegły w swym zawodzie, stosować mógł z korzyścią ulepszenia, które inżynier chciał wprowadzić. W każdym razie należało się spieszyć. Za długa przerwa w eksploatacji działki 129 mogłaby zwrócić uwagę władz, żądnych jak największego zysku z podatków pobieranych od właścicieli działek. Nadzorca nie mógł tak łatwo, jak przypuszczał, zebrać żądanej liczby robotników. Nowe pokłady odkryte w górzystej części obwodu ściągnęły tam górników, gdyż zarobek w tych stronach przedstawiał się ponętnie. Zapewne, karawany nie przestawały przybywać do Dawson City, lecz zapotrzebowanie rąk ludzkich było wielkie wobec małego rozpowszechnienia maszyn. Kiedy nadzorca zajęty był zbieraniem robotników, Ben Raddle, dotrzymując obietnicy danej Jane Edgerton, udał się wraz z Summy Skim’em do jej działki. Osobliwy podział działki na dwa piętra, jedno wyższe wzwyż rzeki, drugie niższe w dolnej jej części, zwróciło natychmiast uwagę inżyniera. Po zbadaniu położenia brzegów rzeki, wypowiedział Jane Edgerton swoje zdanie: – Nie mógłby nikt ocenić wartości pani działki – mówił. – Pewną jednak jest rzeczą, że pani się omyliła, wybierając piętro niższe. – Dlaczego? – spytała Jane. – Wszak w moim wyborze kierowałam się śladami szybów, które tam znalazłam. – Właśnie obecność szybów powinna była panią zniechęcić. Czyż nie jest rzeczą oczywistą, że szyby te, wiercone, a następnie opuszczone, w okolicy, gdzie obraca się tylu kopaczy, nie przynosiły żadnego dochodu? Dlaczegoż pani miałaby być szczęśliwszą od innych? – To prawda – przyznała Jane uderzona trafnością uwagi. – Mogę przytoczyć jeszcze jeden argument, ale aby pani mogła zrozumieć całą jego doniosłość, musi pani wiedzieć, jak utworzyła się warstwa złotodajna, którą eksploatujemy oboje. Warstwa ta jest jeno pozostałością wód Forty Miles Creek, w epoce bardzo oddalonej, kiedy rzeka ta, rozlana szeroko, pokrywała swemi wodami działkę 129 i inne okoliczne, jak również miejsce, w którem obecnie stoimy, jako też i wąwóz do niego przylegający, tworzący rodzaj zatoki, do której prąd, napotkawszy wzgórek, dzielący nasze posiadłości, wpadał z pewnym naporem. Oczywiście woda musiała najpierw przepłynąć przez piętro wyższe, poczem z wysokości skalistej zapory spadała kaskadą na piętro niższe, aby znów wrócić do pierwotnego kierunku. Skalista ta zapora siłą rzeczy zagradzała drogę prądowi, który załamywał się i wirował. Jest więc rzeczą bardzo prawdopodobną, że koło tej zapory zostawił całą swą cięższą zawartość, a mianowicie cząsteczki złota, które z sobą uniósł. Wgłębienie utworzone przez zaporę skalistą zapełniało się stopniowo cząsteczkami złota i mogłoby pewnego dnia dojść do piętra niższego, gdyby jak można przypuszczać, właśnie w tym samym czasie trzęsienie ziemi nie było spowodowało usunięcia się kamieni obecnie przykrywających warstwę piaszczystą, jak się domyślam, i nie było wpłynęło na bieg rzeki, która musiała się cofnąć na północ i skierować się do łożyska, którem płynie obecnie. Summy Skim nie ukrywał swego zachwytu. – Wspaniale! – zawołał. – Jesteś wielkim uczonym Ben! – Nie zachwycaj się zbytnio – rzekł Ben Raddle. – W każdym razie są to tylko hipotezy. Zdaje mi się jednak, że nie mylę się, twierdząc, że jeżeli w działce 127 bis jest złoto, to znajduje się ono pod kamieniami, które pokrywają część jej górną… – Chodźmy zobaczyć – odezwała się Jane ze zwykłą stanowczością. Nie zwlekając, wszyscy troje wyruszyli w drogę wąwozem, ciągnącym się około dwustu metrów, poczem, doszedłszy do miejsca, gdzie skalista zapora wychodzi z wąwozu, podążyli na wyższą płaszczyznę, przybliżając się do rzeki. Droga wśród zawalonych kamieni, niekiedy olbrzymich, była niezmiernie uciążliwa i podróżnicy potrzebowali około godziny, aby dostać się do rzeki. Pomimo cierpliwych poszukiwań Ben Raddle nie mógł znaleźć ani cząsteczki piasku. Była to płaszczyzna pokryta kamieniem i skałą, a w ich odstępach dostrzec było można inne skały głęboko wryte w ziemię. – Będzie rzeczą trudną dowieść eksperymentalnie mojej teorji – zauważył Ben Raddle, dochodząc do prostopadłej skały, stanowiącej krawędź płaszczyzny. – Nie tak trudną, jak myślisz – rzekł Summy Skim, który oddaliwszy się na kilka metrów dostrzegł był małą przestrzeń piasku między skałami. – Zobacz piasek! Ben Raddle zbliżył się do kuzyna. Kwadratowy kawałek piasku, wielki jak chustka od nosa, widniał między dwoma kamieniami. – I to piasek wspaniały! – zawołał Ben, przypatrując mu się. – Jest to cud, że nikt go nie odkrył przed nami. Spójrz na jego zabarwienie, Summy; niech pani patrzy, miss Jane, Założę się sto przeciw jednemu, że piasek ten zawiera do pięćdziesięciu dolarów złota na szalę. Trudno było to sprawdzić na miejscu. Napełniono przeto kapelusze i kieszenie cennym nabytkiem i ruszono drogą odwrotną. Doszedłszy do rzeki przemyto w niej kruszec, oswobadzając go z piasku i Ben Raddle mógł stwierdzić z zadowoleniem, że ocena jego była za skromną o połowę. Wydajność złota nie mogła być mniejszą niż sto dolarów z szali. – Sto dolarów! – zawołali Jane i Summy z zachwytem. – I to najmniej – oświadczył kategorycznie Ben Raddle. – A zatem – majątek mój zapewniony! – szepnęła Jane z odcieniem wzruszenia pomimo swej niezmiennej zimnej krwi. – Nie unośmy się – rzekł Ben Raddle – nie unośmy. Zapewne, jestem przekonany, że ta część pani działki zawiera kawałki złota znacznej wartości, lecz nie mówiąc już, że odkrycie tego kawałka może być dziełem czystego przypadku, musimy się liczyć z olbrzymiemi kosztami, które pociągnie za sobą oczyszczenie gruntu. Wymaga to wielu robotników, narzędzi… nawet dynamit będzie potrzebny. – Zaraz dziś wezmę się do dzieła – rzekła Jane energicznie. – Postaramy się z Patrickiem oczyścić kawałek tego gruntu bez niczyjej pomocy. To co z niego wydobędziemy, pozwoli nam kupić narzędzia i nająć robotników… – Doskonale pani obmyśliła – przyznał Ben Raddle – i nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak życzyć pani powodzenia… – I przyjąć podziękowania, gorące moje podziękowania – dodała Jane. – Bez panów byłabym przekroczyła granicę, puściła się w głąb Alaski, i nikt wiedziećby nie mógł… – Ponieważ jestem pani wspólnikiem – rzekł nieco chłodno Ben Raddle – w moim interesie leżało pomóc pani, aby zmniejszyć o ile można ryzyko, na które narażony jest kapitał uosobiony w pani. – Prawda – przyznała Jane z zadowoleniem. Summy Skim przerwał tę rozmowę działającą mu widocznie na nerwy. – Zadziwiacie mnie, słowo daję. Traktujecie wszystko po kupiecku… Ja choć nie jestem „wspólnikiem”, cieszę się niezmiernie z tak pomyślnego obrotu sprawy! Pozostawiwszy Jane Edgerton na jej nowej placówce, kuzynowie wrócili do działki 129, gdzie znaleźli już kilkunastu robotników. Nadzorca zdołał zgodzić ich około trzydziestu za cenę przeszło dziesięciu dolarów dziennie. Zresztą była to cena przyjęta w okolicy Bonanzy. Większa część robotników zarabiała od siedmdziesięciu do ośmdziesięciu franków dziennie, wielu też z nich wzbogacało się szybko, nie wydając pieniędzy z taką łatwością, z jaką je zarabiali. Wysokość płacy nie powinna jednak nas dziwić. W pokładach Sookum naprzykład robotnik zbierał złota wartości sto dolarów na godzinę, otrzymywał zaś zaledwie setną część zarobku. Jak już mówiliśmy, sposób eksploatowania w działce 129 był dość pierwotny. Narzędzia jednak, które wystarczały wujowi Josias, nie zadowoliły siostrzeńca. Zajął się też natychmiast ich udoskonaleniem, sprowadzając za pośrednictwem nadzorcy dwa „rockers” za wysoką cenę. „Rocker” – udoskonalona płóczka – jest poprostu pudełkiem długości trzech, szerokości dwu stóp, rodzaj trumny przytwierdzonej do ruchomej belki. Wewnątrz znajduje się rodzaj sita zaopatrzonego w kwadratowy kawałek wełny, które zatrzymuje ziarnka złote, przepuszczając piasek. Na niższej krawędzi sita, poruszanego ruchomą belką, znajduje się nieco rtęci służącej do złączenia się z metalem, o ile on jest za nikły, aby można go zebrać ręką. Ben Raddle wolałby zamiast „rockera” sprowadzić t. zwany „sluice”, ale ponieważ sprowadzić go sobie nie mógł, więc postanowił go zbudować. Jest to rodzaj kanału z drzewa poprzegradzanego w odstępach sześciocalowych rowkami poprzecznemi. Skoro wrzuci się weń rozwodnione błoto, ziemia i kwarc spływa, a w rowkach zatrzymuje się złoto wskutek swego ciężaru gatunkowego. Dwie te maszyny są bardzo pomocne w wydobywaniu złota, lecz wymagają urządzenia pompy, któraby doprowadziła wodę do górnej ich krawędzi, co znacznie powiększa ich koszt. O ile chodzi o działki górskie, niekiedy można zużytkować naturalny spadek wody, ale w działkach rzecznych z konieczności należy uciec się do środków mechanicznych pociągających za sobą wielkie koszta. Tak więc eksploatacja działki 129 rozpoczęła się w pomyślniejszych warunkach. Summy Skim, filozofując na swój sposób, nie przestawał zwracać uwagi na zapał, z jakim Ben Raddle brał się do pracy. – Stanowczo – mówił do siebie – Ben’owi udzieliła się panująca tu epidemja i dałby Bóg, aby na mnie nie przyszła kolej! Obawiam się bardzo, żeby jej wyleczyć nie było można nawet po zrobieniu majątku i aby posiadana ilość złota nie okazała się znów niewystarczająca… Wszelako właściciele działki 129 byli daleko od tego. Może jej ziemia posiadała bogactwa, jak to twierdził nadzorca, w każdym razie dzieliła się niemi skąpo. Dostanie się do warstwy złotodajnej, ciągnącej się w gruncie, wzdłuż Forty Miles Creek, przedstawiało wielkie trudności. Ben Raddle musiał przyznać, że szyby są za mało głębokie i że należy wiercić je dalej. Był to trud niemały w porze roku, w której ściany szybów nie były zmarznięte. Ale wogóle czy warto było rozpoczynać tę kosztowną pracę i czy nie lepiej byłoby ją zostawić dla syndykatów lub osób prywatnych pragnących nabyć działkę 129? Czy Ben Raddle nie powinien był poprzestać na dotychczasowych swych przyborach? Wprawdzie przemywanie na miskach przynosiło mu tylko ćwierć dolara. Wobec płacy robotników dochód to był żaden i można było zwątpić o przewidywaniach nadzorcy. Cały czerwiec był pogodny. Kilka burz, chociaż gwałtownych, przeszło niepostrzeżenie. Praca więc wrzała wzdłuż Forty Miles Creek. W pierwszych dniach lipca właściciele działki 129 mogli przesłać zaledwie trzy tysiące dolarów do Dawson City, złożonych na ich rachunek w kasach American Trading and Transportation Company. – Dołożyłbym ze swojej kieszeni, gdyby nie była pusta – mówił Summy Skim – aby żałowali nabycia działki 129. Ale trzy tysiące dolarów!… Będą się z nas śmiali! – Cierpliwości, Summy, cierpliwości! – odpowiadał Ben Raddle. – Jeszcze się zmieni. W każdym razie, aby „się zmieniło”, należało działać szybko. Z nadejściem lipca zostały tylko dwa letnie miesiące. Słońce, zachodzące o pół do jedenastej, ukazuje się na horyzoncie o pierwszej zrana. Między wschodem słońca a zachodem wszakże panuje zmrok tak słaby, że gwiazdy podbiegunowe zaledwie są widzialne. W tych warunkach praca mogłaby iść nieprzerwanie przy dwu zmianach robotników. W ten sposób się urządzano po drugiej stronie granicy, na terytorjum Alaski, gdzie Amerykanie rozwijali niesłychaną działalność. Ku wielkiemu zmartwieniu Ben Raddle’a nie można było wstąpić w ich ślady. Nadzorcy bowiem pomimo usilnych starań udało się zebrać zaledwie czterdziestu robotników. To samo było na działce 127 bis. Jane Edgerton mogła zebrać zaledwie dziesięciu pracowników, pomimo że nie liczyła się z płacą. Co wieczór zdawała sprawę Summy Skim’owi i Ben Raddle’owi z rezultatu swych usiłowań. Nie dosięgał on wyniku pierwszej próby, lecz wydajność płóczek nie była mniejsza nad cztery dolary na płóczkę, a nierzadko dochodziła do dziesięciu. W tych warunkach dziesięciu robotników wystarczyłoby do osiągnięcia kilkuset tysięcy franków do końca sezonu. Ale, niestety, byli oni zajęci oczyszczaniem terenu, a pomimo siły i oddania Patrick’a praca ta posuwała się zwolna. W każdym razie obszar piasku zwiększał się powoli, w miarę jak wyrzucano kamienie na niższą płaszczyznę, i można było przewidywać, że w połowie lipca działka 127 bis dawać będzie swej właścicielce poważne dochody. Na działce 129 tymczasem horoskopy były mniej pomyślne pomimo usilnej działalności Ben Raddle’a. Czytelnik się nie zdziwi, zważywszy usposobienie Ben Raddle’a, że inżynier brał nieraz czynny udział w pracy. Nie wzdragał się pomagać swym robotnikom, pilnując ich. Z płóczką w ręku przemywał błoto, a często nawet wprawiał w ruch rocker, podczas gdy Summy Skim oczywiście nie stracił swego spokoju i napróżno Ben Raddle chciał mu udzielić części swego zapału. – I cóż, Summy, nie spróbujesz? – pytał. – Nie – odpowiadał Summy niezmiennie – nie mam do tego powołania. – Nie jest jednak rzeczą trudną poruszać płóczką rozrabiając żwir, od którego oddzielają się cząsteczki złote, pozostające na dnie. – Prawda, Ben. Ale cóż chcesz? Nie mam upodobania do tego zawodu. Nie, nawet gdyby mi płacono dwa dolary za godzinę. – Jestem przekonany, że miałbyś szczęśliwą rękę! – rzekł Ben z odcieniem żalu. Pewnego dnia jednak Summy dał się namówić. Posłusznie wziął płóczkę, położył na nią ziemię wydobytą z jednego z szybów i po zmieszaniu jej z wodą – zaczął ją sączyć powoli. Ale na płóczce nie było ani śladu kruszcu. – Ani odrobiny! – rzekł. – Nawet tyle, abym mógł zapłacić tytoń do fajki! Summy zato był szczęśliwy w polowaniu. Pomimo, że przypadek przyprowadzał go prawie zawsze – jak gdyby starał się o to – do działki 127 bis, gdzie tracił wiele cennego czasu, wyczekując aż Jane Edgerton skończy pracę, zawsze wracał z obfitą zdobyczą. Że powodzenie zawdzięczał niezaprzeczonej swej sprawności myśliwskiej, o tem wątpić nie było można. Ale obfitość zwierzyny pokrytej sierścią i pierzem w równinach i wąwozach sąsiednich odgrywała tu również niepoślednią rolę. Łosiów kanadyjskich nie spotykał wcale, zato nieraz w lasach upolował niejednego caribou, zwierzę podobne do renifera. Co do kszyków, kuropatew śnieżnych, kaczek, to było ich tysiące na bagnach obu brzegów Forty Miles Creek. Polowaniem na nie pocieszał się Summy Skim podczas przedłużonego swego pobytu w Klondike, niemniej jednak tęsknił za pełną zwierza okolicą Green Valley. W pierwszej połowie lipca przemywanie dało lepsze wyniki. Nadzorca natrafił wreszcie na żyłę kruszcową, coraz obfitszą w złoto w miarę jak zbliżała się do granicy. Płóczki rockers wydobywały znaczną liczbę ziarn złota. Pomimo, że nie znaleziono ani jednego większego kawałka, wydajność dwu tygodni sięgała do trzydziestu siedmiu tysięcy dolarów. Przewidywania nadzorcy zaczęły się sprawdzać, pragnienia zaś Ben Raddle’a rosły. Z rozmów robotników dowiedziano się, że w działce 131 Teksańczyka Huntera nastąpił również zwrot pomyślny, w miarę jak zbliżano się do granicy wschodniej. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, sądząc z coraz bogatszej wydajności warstwy złotodajnej, że w bliskości granicy a może na samej granicy znajduje się jedna tylko bonanza czyli jedno miejsce złotodajne. Podnieceni tą perspektywą robotnicy obu działek zbliżali się ku sobie. Niebawem musieli się spotkać na granicy państw obu. Robotnicy Teksańczyka w liczbie trzydziestu ludzi wszyscy byli pochodzenia amerykańskiego. Trudno było o bardziej opłakany zespół. Brutalni, gwałtowni i kłótliwi, o wyglądzie odstręczającym, odpowiadali w zupełności swym panom znanym z najgorszej strony w okolicach Klondike. Naogół zachodzi różnica między Amerykanami i Kanadyjczykami pracującymi w kopalniach. Ci są zwykle daleko posłuszniejsi, spokojniejsi i bardziej karni. Towarzystwa jednak amerykańskie poszukują chętniej swych ziomków, pomimo ich gwałtowności, pochopności do buntu, codziennych utarczek spowodowanych nadmiarem trunków wyskokowych. Rzadką jest rzeczą, aby dzień jeden upłynął bez interwencji policji na jednej lub drugiej działce. Nierzadko zdarzają się strzały lub pchnięcia sztyletem, nieraz zaś ciosy śmiertelne. Rannych trzeba odsyłać do szpitala w Dawson City i tak już przepełnionego ofiarami nieustających epidemij. W trzecim tygodniu lipca eksploatacja okazała się jeszcze pomyślniejsza, pomimo że większych kawałków złota nie znaleziono. Ale wreszcie dochód przewyższał rozchody i 20 lipca nowa suma wysokości dwunastu tysięcy dolarów wysłana została na imię pp. Summy Skim i Ben Raddle do kas American Trading and Transportation Company. Summy Skim zacierał ręce. – A to się zdziwi p. William Broll! Nie ulegało już teraz wątpliwości, że dochód całej kampanji dosięgnie stu tysięcy franków. Wartość więc działki wzrosła znacznie, wskutek czego z nabywcami można się było podrożyć. Działce 127 bis sprzyjały również okoliczności. Po oczyszczeniu niewielkiej części terenu Jane Edgerton zaczęła zbierać owoce swej pracy. Do domku obu kuzynów zaniesiono proszku złotego za trzy tysiące dolarów, skąd miały być wysłane do Dawson City. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa będzie ona mogła osiągnąć przy końcu eksploatacji sumę pięćdziesięciu tysięcy franków pomimo trudnych i powolnych początków. W ostatnich dniach lipca Summy Skim wystąpił z propozycją niepozbawioną pozorów słuszności: – Nie wiem, dlaczego – rzekł – mielibyśmy tu pozostać i dlaczego miss Jane i my nie mielibyśmy sprzedać działek? – Dlatego, że nie moglibyśmy dokonać transakcji na wygodnych dla nas warunkach przed sprostowaniem granicy. – Ech! niech djabli porwą sto czterdziesty pierwszy południk! Sprzedaż może również dobrze odbyć się za listownem pośrednictwem w Montrealu w kancelarji notarjusza Snubbin, jak i w Dawson City. – Lecz nie przy tak sprzyjających warunkach – odparł Ben Raddle. – Dlaczego? jeżeli miss Jane i my znamy dokładną wartość działki? – Za miesiąc lub sześć tygodni będzie jeszcze większa – oświadczył inżynier – a wtedy dadzą nam za działkę nie czterdzieści tysięcy dolarów, lecz ośmdziesiąt tysięcy, sto tysięcy! – Co zrobimy z tem wszystkiem? – Dobry użytek, bądź pewny – rzekł Ben Raddle. – Czy nie widzisz, że warstwa złotodajna staje się coraz obfitsza, w miarę jak zbliża się ku zachodowi? – Tak, ale w miarę zbliżania się dojdziemy do działki 131 – zauważył Summy Skim – a skoro robotnicy nasi zetkną się z robotnikami tego rozkosznego Huntera, nie wiem, co zajść może. Istotnie należało spodziewać się, że przy tem spotkaniu wywiąże się walka niechybnie pomiędzy obu stronami. Już zaczęto grozić sobie wzajemnie, Lorique przemówił się z nadzorcą amerykańskim, rodzajem atlety brutalnego i nieokrzesanego, i należało się obawiać, że groźby zamienią się w czyny wraz z powrotem Huntera i Malone’a. Niejeden kamień został rzucony z tej i drugiej strony… wszelako nie prędzej, aż się przekonano, że nie zawiera ani odrobiny złota… Lorique wraz z Ben Raddle’m czynili wszystko, aby hamować robotników. Przeciwnie, nadzorca amerykański podburzał ciągle swych robotników i nie opuścił żadnej sposobności, aby szukać zaczepki z nadzorcą kanadyjskim. Eksploatacja zresztą odbywała się mniej pomyślnie na terenie amerykańskim i narazie działka 129 warta była więcej niż działka 131; zdawało się nawet, że warstwa złotodajna zaczyna się kierować ku południowej stronie, oddalając się od brzegu Forty Miles Creek i były wszelkie dane, że poszukiwania bonanza znajduje się na terytorjum kanadyjskiem. 27 lipca obydwie strony były oddalone od siebie na dziesięć metrów. Przed upływem dwu tygodni dojdą do granicy, Summy Skim z pewną słusznością obawiał się zajścia. Istotnie w dniu 27 lipca zaszedł wypadek, który osobliwie przyczynił się do pogorszenia sytuacji. Hunter i Malone zjawili się w działce 131.